


晚安

by ATEEZFIGHTING



Category: Atiny
Genre: M/M, 短篇已完結
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25426090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATEEZFIGHTING/pseuds/ATEEZFIGHTING
Summary: -鄭友榮/崔鍾浩-現實背景為基礎的劇情捏造-清水歡樂向☆感謝崔西的點文☆讓我們為可愛的忙內line乾杯！
Relationships: 鄭友榮/崔鍾浩
Kudos: 3





	晚安

晚上11點多，大家結束了一天的行程回到宿舍，姜呂尚和鄭友榮已經盥洗完畢，各自躺在自己的床上看影片，房間裡只有手機放出來的影片聲音，沒有任何交談。

「欸？星和哥找我？」姜呂尚突然驚呼，雙層床嘎嘰一聲，人影從上鋪飛躍而下，鄭友榮抬起頭的時候只看到姜呂尚的背影消失在門口。

「什麼啊，匆匆忙忙的，連門都忘記關了。」鄭友榮暫停影片看著打開的房門，在溫暖的被窩以及會被其他人投訴他音樂放太大聲的拉鋸中糾結了一會，還是不情願地離開床舖去將門重新關上。

剛躺下沒多久，鄭友榮因為影片的內容笑到快岔氣，正抹著眼淚的時候房門又再次被敲響，清脆的敲門聲嚇的鄭友榮差點把手機掉到床下，鄭友榮趕緊按下暫停鍵，抱著手機小心翼翼地望著門口，「請進。」

該不會是要來罵人的吧？剛剛笑的很大聲嗎？鄭友榮緊盯著門口，開始思考如果是來抗議他太吵，要用什麼話來回應對方。

「嗨。」崔鍾浩探出腦袋，環視了一圈房間後緩緩走入，進門後順手將房門帶上。

「呂尚去找星和哥了，不在床上喔。」鄭友榮看到是崔鍾浩，心裡鬆了一口氣，「鍾浩啊，你老是上去抱他，難怪呂尚會不喜歡你進來我們房間。」

鄭友榮想著大概沒自己的事了，又打開影片繼續觀賞，不料突然一片陰影突然擋住了燈光，鄭友榮抬起頭，看到崔鍾浩走到床邊站著，已經卸妝的臉蛋乾乾淨淨的，微微垂著腦袋，一雙又大又圓的眼睛盯著自己。

「幹嘛？」鄭友榮疑惑，感覺到崔鍾浩好像有話要說，將影片按暫停後把手機放到一旁，拍了拍床沿，「坐阿，怎麼了，有事情？」

「我什麼都還沒說呢，哥就說我要找呂尚哥。」崔鍾浩在床沿坐下，紅潤的嘴唇不滿的噘著，有些哀怨的看著鄭友榮，「不能來找你嗎？」

鄭友榮眨了眨眼睛，理解了崔鍾浩的意思後頓時大笑，「哦！可以啊，當然可以，我們鍾浩要找我隨時歡迎阿！」看出崔鍾浩心理的委屈，鄭友榮攬住崔鍾浩的肩膀晃了晃，「來，說說看，我們鍾浩找我有什麼事？」

崔鍾浩露出有點不好意思的笑容，「也沒有啦，就是......」一邊說著一邊傾身緊緊的擁抱了鄭友榮，「想看一看哥再去睡，晚安。」

成功抱到人的崔鍾浩完成了心願，隨即起身離開鄭友榮的床鋪，臨走前不忘叮囑要早點睡，說完才心滿意足的離開。

鄭友榮愣愣的目送崔鍾浩的離去，直到房門關上後才反應過來，「什麼阿，只是抱一下就走了嗎。」


End file.
